Avengers (Fully) Assembled
by theconstantdvdcollector
Summary: PART 1 OF A SERIES: What would have happened if Marvel Studios had gotten all of their properties back before 2012 and then made Avengers Assemble with the X-Men, Fantastic Four, and other characters?
1. What happened after Alkali Lake?

Avengers (Fully) Assembled

Written by the Constant DVD Collector

Based on characters by Marvel Comics and the movies and cinematic universe by Marvel Studios

* * *

Chapter One

What happened after Alkali Lake?

* * *

A bold new age had dawned upon the world of Earth what with the emergence of gifted individuals and superhero teams across the globe. This had sparked more interest in Mutant/Metahuman Rights, especially after the events of Alkali Lake involving rogue US Military forces led by Colonel William Stryker. Stryker, using stolen technology from the Xavier Academy for Gifted Individuals called Cerebro, had attempted to commit genocide against the Mutant Race of Earth but had been stopped by the team of mutants known as the X-Men, who had later made it to Washington DC to expose Stryker's act of terror and get the ball rolling for better treatment of mutants.

After that day on May 24, 2008, the fight for Mutant Rights had gotten a lot easier as people were starting to accept that Mutation was a natural evolution and also that the 97% of the majority of Mutants did not have hatred and evil hardwired into their minds. The Intelligence Community of America, Europe, and Asia had united together to keep an eye out, also, in case trouble arrived in the form of Magneto and the Brotherhood. Finally, the Xavier Academy had been made into an official school for teaching Mutant Children to learn to control their powers and utilize them for protecting people and fighting crime.

However, there had been some problems for the X-Men, nevertheless. The most chief of which had been their personnel losses in the form of Scott Summers and Jean Gray. Jean had drowned when Alkali Lake's dam had burst during the Alkali Lake Incident which had sent Scott into a massive depression requiring hospitalization in a special psychiatric ward in Washington DC.

It was now the year 2012 and the rest of the X-Men had managed to move on after Jean's death and Scott's psychotic depression with getting some new members. The X-Men now consisted of James Howlett Logan/Wolverine, Professor Charles Xavier, Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler, Hank McCoy/Beast, Warren Worthington III/Archangel, Ororo Munroe/Storm, Marie D'Canto/Rogue, Bobby Drake/Iceman, and Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat.

Besides all of the personal losses that the X-Men had endured, the group of mutants now were working, along with the Fantastic Four, to research the mysterious crystalline cube from space known as the Tessaract.


	2. Arrival at Salem Center

Chapter Two

Arrival at Salem Center

* * *

The Tessaract was currently being researched at the underground base located underneath the Xavier Academy. The researchers conducting the experiments consisted of Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, Hank McCoy, and Reed Richards and they had moved into the nearby town of Salem Center in order to be on site to conduct the experiments, along with a small army of SHIELD agents led by Special Agent Phil Coulson.

However, the research was being seriously impeded by the fact that the Tessaract was acting strangely, sending waves and pulses of raw energy into the ground for the past three hours causing Destructive tremors all over the Mansion Grounds. This had prompted Professor Charles Xavier to send for the director of SHIELD, Nick Fury, and his second-in-command, Maria Hill, who were arriving via a SHIELD Quinjet from Washington DC.

The SHIELD Quinjet landed calmly on the grounds of the Xavier Academy and out of it came Fury and Hill to find Agent Coulson waiting for them.

"How bad is it?" Fury asked Coulson as they headed into the Xavier Mansion.

"That's the problem: We don't know. At 0730, Jane Foster reported strange energies coming from the Tessaract."

"Wait, NASA hasn't approved us to start taking energy from the Tessaract?" Maria asked, slightly confused.

"That's the other problem: Something activated the Tessaract and we don't know what."

"I'll go check it out." Fury stated, "Hill, I need you to work on evacuating the Academy. Coulson, get the Phase Two prototypes out of here."

Coulson nodded and headed out to an entrance to the X-Base. Hill grumbled, knowing precisely _who_ she would have to work with in order to help evacuate the Academy.


	3. Meeting with Professor Xavier

Chapter Three

Meeting with Charles Xavier

* * *

Maria Hill walked down a hallway of the Xavier Mansion to Charles Xavier's personal study. She rapped on the door and entered without getting a response to see Professor Xavier was in there playing chess with James Logan and drinking some cognac. Logan looked up calmly at her.

"Well, well, well, look what the Wolverine dragged in."

Charles and Maria glared at Logan.

"Be nice." Charles spoke through his closed lips.

"No promises." Logan also spoke through closed lips.

Maria sighed.

"You DO know that I can hear you two? Professor, I'm Commander Maria Hill?" She stated more than said to Charles, who wheeled his wheelchair around to face her.

"It's good to meet you. I take it you have been put in charge of the evacuation?" Charles asked calmly.

"Yes. I need to borrow Logan, if that's possible, to help with the evac."

"He'll give you all the help you need." Charles stated without even looking at Logan or waiting for him to give a response.

Storm walked in with Kurt Wagner.

"Mein Professor? You called?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. This is Commander Maria Hill. You and Logan are to assist her in evacuating the children from the Mansion."

Storm's eyes widened in shock.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Apparently, and I didn't even need to use Psychic powers to determine that." Charles explained as he looked at Storm, "I need you to get me down to Cerebro to get it dismantled and packed up in case the Tessaract blows."

Storm and Charles started off, leaving Kurt and Logan alone with Maria. Logan glared at Maria coldly as he lit up one of his Cuban Cigars. Maria glared back and took the cigar out of his hands.

"You also know that Cuban Cigars are illegal to possess?" She commented then took a long puff from the cigar, "Hoo, momma, that's a strong cigar."

Kurt looked confusedly at Logan.

"Isn't this the lady you were seeing back in 2011?"

Logan pulled out a second cigar.

"Yeah. She ended it by dumping me and going off to work in Washington DC as Colonel Fury's second-in-command."

Maria glared at Logan.

"Oh, Bite me so hard for that. You could have come with us and acted as a SHIELD Liaison between the Academy and the Government."

Logan glared at Maria, not having a snappy response ready. Maria looked at Kurt.

"And exactly who are you?"

"Kurt Wagner…But in the Munich Circus I was known as the Incredible Night-"

"Guess what? Nobody cares." Logan snarled as he threw his leather jacket on and walked out of the room to get the rest of the X-Men and the Mutant students known as the New Mutants up.


	4. The Return of Loki

Chapter Four

The Return of Loki

* * *

As Logan, Kurt, and Maria were evacuating the Mansion and Charles and Storm were getting Cerebro dismantled with the help of Bobby and Rogue, Nick Fury entered the lower levels of the Underground X-Base where the Tessaract was being researched. Fury called out to Doctor Jane Foster, who was inspecting the Tessaract with some equipment.

"Report in, Doctor Foster? What's the situation?"

"In a nutshell? The Tessaract's misbehaving."

"I'm not in the mood for comedy."

"Neither am I. But what I meant was, She's acting very differently than how she usually acts."

"Can you shut it down?"

Hank McCoy/Beast spoke up from a computer he was typing on with his paw-like hands.

"The Tessaract is an energy source, Director Fury. You shut down the power, she turns it back on."

"Where's Agent Barton?"

"Hawkeye? Up in his nest." Hank stated with a gesture.

Nick signaled for Agent Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton to come down from the second level of the large room they were in. Clint did so and Fury began to ream the skilled sniper out.

"Agent Barton, I gave you this job to keep an eye on things."

"Sir, I'm a sniper. We see better from distances."

"Have there been any communications to indicate a change in the scientists?"

"Foster's still distrustful of SHIELD, but she hasn't received any contact from organizations like the Rising Tide to provoke her into causing something like this."

"What about the others?"

"Nothing from this side."

"…This side?" Fury asked warily.

"Well, the Tessaract can create portals across space, right? Don't doors open usually from both ends?"

Just as he said that, the Tessaract glowed and fired a beam of raw blue energy at an empty part of the room. Brilliant white light filled the entire room for a brief moment then it faded, revealing a crouched figure beginning to stand up, holding a strange looking staff made of gold with a blue spherical orb on its top. The Figure stood tall, revealing he was dressed in gold and green regal Asgardian Clothing, as he was surrounded by SHIELD Agents.

"Sir! Put down…the staff!" Nick shouted as he reached for his gun.

Loki Laufeyson smiled a gastly grin then fired a blast from the staff at the SHIELD agents, incinerating two of them. He then proceeded to fight the others and, with his super-strength, throw computer banks at other people. Clint unloaded an entire clip at the Loki, but he just dodged the bullets coldly and advanced towards Clint.

"You have heart…"

Loki pressed the crystal part of the staff into Clint's chest, causing the sniper's eyes to glow once then turn pitch black, indicating he was brainwashed.

Hank McCoy and Reed Richards attempted to attack Loki as this happened, but Loki grabbed Hank by the neck and pressed the bottom of his staff into Hank's chest, brainwashing him also, then struck Reed across the head and brainwashed him as well. As this happened, Nick Fury began taking the Tessaract out of the machine it was in and proceeded to put it into a small metal briefcase. Loki spoke calmly.

"Please, don't."

"This doesn't need to get any messier."

"I beg to disagree. I am Loki of Jotunheim, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

Jane froze.

"Loki? Thor's brother?"

"I'm adopted."

Nick spoke calmly as possible.

"Buddy, we have no quarrel with the other nine realms."

"Ants have no quarrels with boots."

"And are you intending to step on us?"

"I actually come with glad tidings…of a world made free."

"From?"

"Freedom. It is, after all, the…uh…uhhhh…Hold on a second, I wrote this all down."

Loki patted himself down and pulled out a sheet of paper which he proceeded to read in monotone.

"Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart, you will-Oh, I can barely read this! Forget it."

Loki crumpled the piece of paper up with one hand and pressed the staff hard into Jane's chest, brainwashing her.

"However, I am going to need her as well as the Tessaract!"

"You know I am not going to let you have it."

Reed spoke up as he looked at a computer.

"Master, Director Fury is stalling. He intends to bury us since the room's supports and walls are weakened from your arrival."

Nick smiled.

"Just like the Pharaohs of old."

Loki sighed.

"I don't have time for this? Barton?"

Barton opened fire on Fury, who was forced to dodge and drop the Tessaract briefcase which Jane picked up. Loki then headed out of the room with Jane, Beast, and Mister Fantastic.


	5. Disaster at Salem Center

Chapter Five

Disaster in Salem Center

* * *

Loki, Beast, Clint, Jane, and Reed walked through the X-Base with the Tessaract. Loki took out whatever opposition was in his way, either brainwashing them or blasting them with his new staff, courtesy of his temporary master, Thanos the Mad Titan, who would soon learn some respect for his treatment of the future king of Asgard. The only downside for Loki at the moment was…he was completely lost and he had to get out of the X-Base quick before it collapsed in on itself.

Finally, he found himself at a big round room that was being deconstructed by a bald man in a chair with psychic powers.

Charles Xavier looked at the weird group of people, noticing the soulless look in their eyes save for the man in Green and Gold.

"Can we help you with something?"

Clint Barton spoke coldly.

"We need someone to lead us out of the base."

Charles stretched out with his psychic powers and saw that Hank, Jane, Reed, and Clint were in some sort of bizarre trance induced by magical brainwashing.

"And why would I do that?" Charles asked coldly back.

Loki spoke to Charles calmly as he slammed the staff down on the ground, causing a brief shockwave that shook the room and knocked everyone flat on the ground save for Charles.

"I'd break you in two for that comment, but you already are, so I'll proceed to do so to your precious students, Professor." He spoke as he twirled the staff in his hands and brandished it at Storm.

"Fine. Just take two lefts, third door on the right. Keys are in the ignition." Charles spoke coldly.

Loki smiled happily.

"Thanks. See how easy it all is when everyone just does what I tell them to do? Ta."

Loki and his puppets walked out of the room and Loki sealed the Cerebro shut with a blast from his staff. One SHIELD Agent glared at Charles.

"You don't do well under pressure."

"I've already alerted Kurt. He'll get us out of here once he gets the children to safety."

The floor shook violently. Charles gulped.

"And let's hope that he hurries up."

* * *

Loki and his retinue of puppets walked into the X-Base's underground hangar underneath the Basketball Court where several of the students were getting on with the help of Maria Hill and Logan. Logan did a double take at Loki as his heightened senses gave him an inkling that the guy was trouble. That, and the fact that Loki and his puppets were shoving people out of the way to get onboard the X-Jet, sealed the deal for Logan.

He activated his claws and Maria pulled out her sidearm. Loki looked at Hank.

"Can you pilot this contraption?" He said as he gestured at the X-Jet.

"Yes, Great Master."

Loki smiled happily at that, utterly pleased, while Clint opened fire on the group with his handgun, scaring the students and prompting Logan and Maria to protect them, which gave Loki and his group to get the Tessaract onboard the X-Jet and take off. Logan swore loudly.

"Dammit! We're in trouble!"

"Can you chase after it?" Maria asked.

"With what? That's the only ship we have and Warren is in Washington DC visiting Scott."

Suddenly the floor gave way and the X-Base collapsed violently, taking the Mansion along with it.


	6. Aftermath

Chapter Six

Aftermath

* * *

Phil Coulson was the first to arrive at the wreckage of the Xavier Academy/X-Base. He pulled out his radio and shouted into it.

"Director Fury! Commander Hill! Professor Xavier! Anyone there?!"

He heard Charles' voice in his head.

_Agent Coulson, this is Charles Xavier. Storm, Bobby, and Rogue and I, along with some SHIELD personnel, are trapped underground in the Cerebro chamber. I did a psychic scan of the area and Director Fury is trapped in an elevator while the underground hangar has Logan and Maria and the majority of the students who couldn't get out through the mansion in it. Try to find Kurt Wagner and a couple of students known as Piotr Rasputin and Jack Proudstar. They'll be able to help out._

Phil nodded then spoke into the radio, relaying the message.

* * *

After an hour of work, Nightcrawler, along with Colossus and Thunderbird, had been able to bring all of the people trapped inside the wreckage of Xavier Mansion out onto the grounds where they were being checked out by SHIELD Medics. Logan and Hill reported in to Fury.

"The X-Jet has been stolen along with whatever tech was onboard it by someone." Maria explained.

"Worse, they have the Tessaract." Fury stated coldly, "Can we track that Jet?"

Logan shook his head.

"Nope. She's based on the latest stealth technology."

"And whose bright idea was that?" Fury asked angrily.

Charles glared at Fury.

"Mine. We never intended to use the X-Jet for military purposes, just for transportation."

"So there aren't even tracking devices onboard?"

"I'm sorry, but no."

"How fast can it fly?"

"She'll make Mach 3 in under fifteen minutes."  
"Damn!" Fury snarled.

Logan looked at Fury.

"I want in on whatever kind of response team you need."

Fury nodded.

"Done. I'll need Kurt, Storm, Bobby, Rogue, and the rest of the X-Men also."

"Very well." Charles commented, "But I want in also. The only way to track Loki at the moment is to use Cerebro, and the best way to do that is to rebuild it with the help of SHIELD."

Fury nodded again and turned to face Maria and Coulson.

"Make the calls. And I'm reactivating the Avengers Initiative."

Maria and Coulson both grinned at that.


	7. Black Widow

Chapter Seven

Black Widow

* * *

Natasha Romanoff was tied to a chair in a factory somewhere in St. Petersburg, Russia. She had been on loan from SHIELD to the CIA, helping work a network of Smuggling centralized in Ukraine and Russia, and had been attending a nice black tie party where reportedly some of the smugglers were going to be. After attempting to use her feminine wiles to get some information from one of the suspected smugglers, Natasha had found out that she had been drugged and then promptly passed out. Then she woke up in tied to a wooden chair in the factory, which she assumed was still in St. Petersburg.

Surrounding her were a group of smugglers, all Russian or Latverian, along with a former Soviet general who did consulting work for the Russian Military named Ivan Gurlukovich. General Gurlukovich spoke coldly in traditional Russian.

"_This is not how I wanted the evening to go."_

"_I know how you wanted the evening to go. This is far better." _Natasha commented coldly back.

Gurlukovich chuckled and one of his men tipped the chair over a hole slightly.

"_Who are you working for now, Black Widow? Lermentov is who my money is on."_

"_I thought that General Solohob is in charge of your 'export' business."_

"_Solohob? Ha! He's the legitimate front for our 'export' business. Your outdated information betrays you, Black Widow. Here I thought you were some master assassin on the same level of the Winter Soldier…and you just turn out to be a typical pretty face."_ Gurlukovich commented smugly.

Natasha smiled at the 'pretty face' comment. Her good looks had never been her high point…

Gurlukovich snapped his fingers and one of his smugglers pulled a battleknife out and handed it to him. Gurlukovich continued speaking as he took the knife and starting testing the blade.

"_You may have to write this down by the time I am done with you, but you will inform your KGB masters that I answer to no one and nothing will stop me from moving the 'merchandise' to Latveria. Open wide!"_

One of the smugglers' cellphones rang suddenly. He checked it and then handed it to Gurlukovich, speaking calmly.

"_Blocked number. I think it's the KGB."_

Gurlukovich took the phone and spoke arrogantly.

"_Listen to me very carefully. If you want the Black Widow alive, then you will do as I-"_

Natasha blinked in shock as she heard Phil Coulson's voice speak.

"The local Russian Military base is mobilizing to attack your factory, Ivan Gurlukovich. If you attempt to leave the factory, you will be arrested by SHIELD and tried successfully for treason and funding terrorism. Put Agent Romanoff on the phone."

Gurlukovich gulped and handed the phone to Natasha's shoulder who started talking into it in perfect English.

"Phil, I am in the middle of an interrogation here. This moron is giving me everything."

Gurlukovich snapped loudly.

"_How dare you! I don't give anything!"_

Coulson spoke over the phone.

"Natasha, I need you to come in. The Tessaract has been taken and Barton has been compromised."

Natasha's eyes narrowed for a second then she spoke.

"Let me get back to you in a minute."

One of the Smugglers took a step towards Natasha and immediately regretted it as Natasha broke the bonds on her legs and kicked him in the nards. The other smugglers and Gurlukovich rushed her and Natasha managed to beat them up easily, breaking the chair in the process. After beating them up, Natasha picked up the cellphone and spoke into it.

"Gimme the details."

"We'll debrief you after you bring in the Big Man."  
"What? You know Stark doesn't trust me."

"No, actually, I got Tony. You get…the Big Man."

Natasha froze in horror.

"_Oh god…"_


	8. Blade

Chapter Eight

The Daywalker

* * *

Eric 'Blade' Brooks the Daywalker was advancing through the Prague nightclub/safe house for vampires, taking out groups of Vampires with volleys of silver bullets. One pack of the Vampires pulled away and began to run through a third story hallway, which Blade began to chase after seeing as how they were the ones he wanted for Abraham Whistler's location.

Blade pursued the Vampires calmly, almost machine-like, sniping at the Vampires, taking three of them out. By the time they were fully incinerated from the silver bullets, Blade had made it to a three-story fire escape that the rest of the Vampires had jumped off of. Blade unceremoniously jumped off the fire escape after the Vampires and took one more out with two well-placed bullets to the chest and head. The Vampire that had just been shot collapsed, burning up slowly.

Blade then faced off against the other two vampires, one was a Chinese dude named Torrent, the other a Mexican named Rush, both of whom were revving motorcycles at the Daywalker, getting ready to attack and run him over. Blade let them attack him and he proceeded to flip over Rush's motorcycle with a slash of his sword, causing him to flip over and slam onto the hard pavement on his back comically. Torrent then rushed Blade and Blade unceremoniously jumped on Torrent's motorcycle and, using a razor silver wire, proceeded to slice off Torrent's head.

Rush was still lying on the hard pavement, stunned and moaning painfully, when Blade walked over and spoke calmly.

"Tell me where I can find Whistler…and I'll consider you a loose end."

"I don't know anything. Can you just let me lie here? My head hurts for some odd reason." Rush commented, attempting to feign amnesia.

Blade didn't buy it and pulled out his Katana.

"Then you won't mind if I inflict more pain on you?"

"Alright! He's at the powdered milk factory on Wabasawa drive! Now can you let me go free?"

"Sure."

Blade let him go free by running him through the chest with a silver stake, killing Rush…again.

* * *

Blade drove his black muscle car, a few hours later, over to an abandoned parking lot near Wabasawa drive and approached the Powdered Milk Factory. He snuck onto the grounds and approached the main factory floor that, according to the downloaded schematics he had been able to get his hands on, had just been reconfigured for security purposes. He rapped on a sealed metal door and spoke in a Mexican accent.

"Hey guys, It's Rush. Let me in. I need to feed."

The door was unlocked calmly and Blade fired armor-piercing bullets through the door, killing five more vamps he judged by the screams. Blade then kicked the door in and started fighting his way through the Factory floor which had been redesigned into a halfway house for Vampires to finish turning. He checked each room, looking for Whistler. After about ten minutes of checking rooms, Blade reached the center of the factory floor and found an unconscious Abraham Whistler floating in a sealed vat full of blood and amniotic fluid.

Blade shuddered softly as he saw that Whistler's teeth were starting to elongate into fangs.

"Old man, look what they have done to you…"

Blade then opened the vat and pulled Whistler out calmly. He reached for a silver stake, just in case Whistler attacked him. Whistler's eyes opened up slowly and he wheezed heavily. Blade smiled at that, knowing that Whistler still had a chance to live.

"C'mon…let's go home."

Blade picked his father figure up and carried him back to the muscle car and proceeded to drive back to an abandoned factory near the river where he had set up a temporary headquarters with his mechanic, Josh Reed.

* * *

Josh Reed was calmly doing some repairs to some equipment when Blade drove up in the black muscle car. He smiled calmly and used the arc welder to light a cigarette just as calmly.

"Lock up your daughters, boys, cuz the Dark Knight has returned." He stated as he lowered himself down in a mechanical harness.

Josh held up a cigarette calmly as Blade got out of the car.

"Hey, care for a victory smoke?"

"Later. We got a job to do first." Blade stated as he opened up the back of the car to reveal Abraham Whislter's body. Josh grinned.

"You found him."

Whistler moaned raggedly, causing Josh to jump back comically.

"Whoa! He's still alive?!"

"Barely. Help me get him into the interrogation room."

They carried Blade into said interrogation room and placed him onto a low stool.

"Whatever you're going to do, Blade, I'd suggest doing it fast. Listen to his breathing. He's already dying."

Blade produced a large needle full of a dark viscous liquid. Josh's fear of needles made him freeze.

"What are you doing, Blade?"

"I'm giving him a cure. If you're squeamish then get out."  
"Yeah, uh, yeah. That's a good idea."  
Josh quickly ran out of the room as Blade administered the vampirism cure then leaned to Whistler's ear and spoke.

"If there is anything of you left in there, old man, hold on to it. Because come dawn, those blinds will open whether or not you are cured."

Blade walked out of the room and locked the door calmly. Josh looked at Blade, coughing slightly.

"Sorry, Blade. You know me and needles."

"It's alright, Josh. I need some time alone. How long until dawn?"

"Three hours. I'm going to take a walk, just clear my head, you know."

Blade nodded then headed up to his personal quarters in the factory, a sparsely decorated room that had some plants in it as well as a fridge to hold his serum to counter his thirst. He sat on the bed after taking out from a small box a small revolver that had belonged to Whistler before he had been captured by the Vampires. He started meditating calmly, remembering that horrific day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Josh was out walking down a street in Prague, keeping an eye out for any trouble in the form of Vampire action. He stopped by a 24-hour café that he had read a recent review about and ordered a cup of coffee and a big bowl of French Onion soup that he finished in about a half hour. As he finished up the soup, a woman sat down next to Josh.

"Agent Reed, we need you to bring in Blade."

"Well, there's a small problem with that. He's found Abraham Whistler."

"This happens to be a potential global catastrophe, Agent Reed of SHIELD."

"Okay, Abbie, I'll bring him in. Let's just take it slow, though. Blade has no love of authority and neither does Whistler since both of them believe that the Vampire Houses left have influence in the Government."

Abigail Brandt nodded.

"Very well, we'll do it your way."

* * *

Blade calmly walked down the steps to the Interrogation Room and opened the door, after opening the blinds, to find Abraham Whistler curled up in a ball with some of the light hitting him and not burning him at all. Blade spoke calmly.

"How do you feel?"

Whistler looked at Blade just as calmly.

"Like hammered crap."

Blade helped Whistler up.

"Welcome back, Whistler. Can you walk?"

"Yeah. I'm starving, though."

They headed over to the factory floor calmly and got some food from the fridge. As Whistler wolfed down eggs and sausage, Blade explained the situation.

"I started out in Chechnya, then Latveria, and then wound up in Prague."

"How long was I out? Months?"

"Too long."

"Years, huh. Any good movies I missed?"

"They remade _True Grit._"

"Oh no way, Really? Who played Cogburn?"

"Jeff Bridges."

"Not that guy from _Pat Garret and Billy the Kid?_ What's his name? Kris Kristofferson?"

"Nope."

"Damn. I like him. Well, it probably stunk."

"It did. How do you know?"  
"Because old is always better and also, Remakes and Sequels are always crappy."

Blade chuckled at that, not wanting to bring up the Dark Knight Trilogy by Chris Nolan and Legendary Pictures. He laid a small package he had taken from their old railroad base from New York next to Whistler, who opened it up and smiled as he pulled out his wedding ring and slid it on his finger.

"They kept me in a vat of blood and amniotic fluid most of the time and would take me out every so often to beat the living crap out of me. Ironically, the blood and the fluid healed my cancer and leg. At any rate…" He commented as he finished his food, "…Where's my arc welder. Time to get to work."

Josh suddenly walked in.

"Blade, Whistler? What's up?"

Blade introduced Whistler to Josh calmly.

"This is a friend of mine, Josh Reed. I had to find someone to help me make the weapons and find you?"

"No problem." Whistler commented.

Josh sighed then spoke.

"I'm sorry for this, Blade…but the SHIELD Agency has surrounded this area."

"What?"

"The Strategic Homeland Intelligence-Who cares, I'm an agent of this Organization and I am ordered to bring you in."

Blade reached for his sword.

"For what?!"

Whistler nodded coldly and spoke

"What do you want from us?"

Josh grinned.

"Nick Fury wants you to help save the world."


	9. Ghost Rider

Chapter Nine

Ghost Rider

A young adult Texan male named Jonathan 'Johnny' Barton Blaze was riding his classic motorcycle down the long and winding coast of South-Eastern Russia and was approaching a small town called Oshokov, which was reportedly 95 miles near the border of North Korea. Blaze had been riding nonstop for about a day and a half and was having a blast.

He didn't need worry about the near arctic cold that was bombarding him because one of the perks of having a rebellious demon bounty hunter/soul collector born from the deepest pits of Hell using your body as a partial host was that you could survive insane temperatures and weather, even when you're in human form. One of the other perks was having the ability to hellfire-ize any kind of weapon or vehicle in a flaming demonic version of it, and, if that weapon or vehicle needed ammunition or fuel, the Hell-version of it had unlimited amounts than its Earthly version _and_ it refilled the amount magically when the person shifted back to his or her human form. That, and near invincibility, possible immortality/eternal youth, plus heightened senses/strength/agility, made being a Ghost Rider enjoyable.

Originally, Blaze had been employed by the physical embodiment of evil, Mephistopheles/Mr. Mephisto, to locate bad people and suck out their souls through the form of the Ghost Rider. But the Ghost Rider had rebelled against Mephistopheles and struck a bargain with Blaze. In return for providing the Ghost Rider with a host body and a means to fight against the forces of evil, Blaze would be a demonic superhero.

Blaze had tracked down and managed to defeat Mephistopheles in a fight and send him back to Hell, perhaps forever, then he and his extra demonic soul had gone off the grid to maintain a low profile, doing various do-good acts of heroism across Europe and Asia. Now they were heading to a small town that was reportedly very much off the beaten path.

Finally, he rode into the town of Ohsokov, and received a very chilly welcome with everyone slamming doors in his face, almost in unison. Blaze grumbled and decided to push on towards the next town.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Blaze reached to the back of his neck and pulled out a tranquilizer dart. He smiled and shook off the tranquilizer effect like it was nothing.

"Smart…you've lured me to a small town where I have no friends. Should I be scared?"

North Korean soldiers walked out of the buildings of Oshokov, led by a gas-masked man with an almost-stone-like gauntlet on his arm that vaguely resembled the Right Hand of Doom from _Hellboy_.

"You should be very scared." He spoke in an impossible to place accent.

"Ooh, guy in a gas-mask. Very scary." Taunted Blaze.

The man in the Gas Mask shot a blast of energy out of his gauntlet at Blaze, which hit him in the chest and made him double over in pain, holding his chest and drop to his knees.

"What the hell!?" Blaze exclaimed in pure shock.

"You may be invulnerable to normal weapons, but Magical means of attacking may be able to harm you nonetheless." Taunted the Gas-Masked Man.

One of the Soldiers spoke.

"Baron, we are risking discovery from SHIELD or the Russian Military by just being here-URK!"

The Gas-Masked Man grabbed the soldier by the neck with his gauntlet and turned him into a skeleton by draining energy from his body.

Blaze stood up and morphed into Ghost Rider then pulled out his hellfire chain-whip and proceeded to slaughter the North Korean soldiers attacking him and reduced them to ash attempting to get to the Gas-Masked man who turned to face Ghost Rider and spoke.

"You may have been a strong man where you have come from, Ghost Rider, but against me…you will see only brutal defeat. Let us dance!"

He rushed Ghost Rider and the two of them began fighting in a fist fight. Ghost Rider spoke in his demonic voice.

"You slaughtered an entire village to get me?"

"A winning victory necessitates sacrifice."

"Who are you?"

"You may call me…Wolfgang von Strucker, the one who is about to reduce you into a cringing shell of a human being!" Spoke the Gas-Mask man as he slammed his gauntleted arm into Ghost Rider's shoulder. As that happened, Ghost Rider ripped off his mask to reveal that Wolfgang von Strucker was a bald man with blue eyes and looked very Germanic and had deep knife scars decorating his face.

Ghost Rider grabbed von Strucker coldly by the arms and fixated him with a Penance stare.

"Let me eat your sins! Look into my eyes!"  
Wolfgang von Strucker laughed and fired a blast from the Satan Claw Gauntlet into Ghost Rider's gut, stunning him hard, forcing him to let go of the Baron, then punched Ghost Rider in the head with the Satan Claw Gauntlet, knocking him out cold and transforming him back into Johnny Blaze.

Von Strucker spoke calmly as his actual soldiers of HYDRA walked up dressed in heavy arctic combat gear and flak jackets plus impressive weaponry designed by some friends of the Baron von Strucker's over in the island country of Genosha. One of them sunk at least 50 tranquilizers into Blaze's body, which would keep him unconscious for the trip to the Latveria Mountain Base. They then proceeded to load Blaze and his Motorcycle into an attack jet that was armed with retroflective panels or, in essence, a cloaking device to avoid detection. Wolfgang von Strucker lit up a cigarette as he walked to the attack jet and took a long puff from it.

"A new age dawns…"


	10. Daredevil: The Man with no Fear

Chapter Ten

The Man with no Fear

* * *

Matt Murdock was suiting up as Daredevil in his apartment that was located in the older and grimier parts of Hell's Kitchen, New York City. He was about to sneak outside and have a nice night of beating up criminals when he heard a sharp rap on the door.

"Daredevil! Open up!"

Matt froze in shock.

"This is Agent Barbara Morse of SHIELD." The Voice shouted, "We need you to come in."

Matt grabbed his collapsible cane-staff to use as a weapon and approached the door.

"I don't know who you think I am, but I am not Daredevil! I'm Matt Murdock and I'm a defense attorney."

"We're not here to arrest you. We have need of your talents and we have something you want."  
"What's that?"

"Elektra. She's alive."

Matt laughed humorlessly.

"Nice try. I heard her heart die-"

"She _was_ dead for a minute, but she was revived."

"Why should I believe you?"

The door opened suddenly and in walked a blonde woman in a tight black and white jumpsuit.

"You don't have to, but we're trying to help you. We're not here to take you to the Raft. We're here to bring you in to help us with a potential global catastrophe. Something to prove yourself, at the very least, that you're the good guy."

Matt sighed.

"How much time do I have to decide?"

"One hour. We're on the clock."

"Can you let me at least talk to a priest?"

"Why?" Asked Barbara Morse.

"I need an unbiased opinion."

"Well, I guess that does make sense. I can give you a lift in our Jeep."

Matt grabbed his cowl and Barbara led him out to the SHIELD Jeep. They sat in the back of the Jeep as it drove down to the St. Catherine Catholic Church where Father C.J. Everett was located. Barbara looked at Matt calmly.

"You're probably wondering how we were able to figure out how you were Daredevil?"

"Yeah, actually, yeah."

"Let's just say for now we have a considerable amount of Psychics working for us."

"Mutants, huh? Pretty fair hiring practices you have."

"We provide a home, much like Charles Xavier, for the people who are out-of-place in the big world."

They pulled up to the Catholic Church and Matt and Barbara walked inside. Father Everett was lighting some candles when he saw Matt and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"God, Matthew, I wish you would wear a slightly different outfit!" The Old priest commented coldly.

"No dice. I just need your opinion on something…as my priest and as my friend."

Everett calmly looked at Barbara.

"Friend of yours?"  
"SHIELD."

"Ah. You know, I actually think you would do well working for SHIELD. I'm guessing that is what you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah, actually…"

Barbara spoke calmly.

"So, are you coming with us, Man without Fear?"

"Just let me ask one more question…in private."

Barbara walked over to the back of the church and Matt sat down to Everett.

"Well, my son, what's on your mind?"

"You think Resurrection is actually possible?"

Everett smiled.

"Matthew, I'm a priest, so I wholly believe that Jesus Christ was resurrected from death's embrace then 40 days later ascended into the Heavens. I've seen people at hospitals be presumed dead and somehow be revived. If you're asking me if a person can die and be brought back to life, I think yes. However, I know there is always a reason as to why that person has been revived. In this ever-changing world we live in, I'm more than prepared to take things on faith, and I know that God has a plan for his children and that it is a good plan."

Matt smiled.

"Thanks Father Everett. I appreciate talking to you."

"My door is always open. Now if you could just change the outfit…"

"Sorry, Father, but it's not going to happen. Stay safe."

Matt stood up and walked to Barbara.

"I guess my hour's up. Let's get going. The world isn't saving itself."

Barbara smiled amusedly as Matt took a bit of holy water and signed himself before leaving.

"It seems weird you would dress as the Devil but remain a devout Catholic. Though, I guess if you're pulling a Batman, you're doing it for theatricality and deception."  
"It's to honor my father. He was a boxer who once fought like the devil. The name stuck." Matt explained.

They headed to the jeep. Father Everett turned to the altar then knelt down and proceeded to pray for Matt.


	11. Elektra Natchios

Chapter Eleven

Elektra

* * *

Over in Tokyo, Japan, Elektra Natchios was walking down a street to her apartment at the Heighton View Terrace Apartment Building. She was keenly aware that she was being watched and, possibly, followed, but she kept her attitude cool and composed on the exterior, while on the interior she was poised and ready to strike.

Suddenly, she ducked into an alleyway and found herself surrounded by a group of men and women in suits. Elektra reached for a Sai Dagger she had hidden in a sheathe on her arm when the lead Suit spoke calmly.

"I wouldn't do that, if I was you, Elektra Natchios."

"You know me, but I don't know you. Who are you?"

"Brock Rumlow, agent of SHIELD."

"Not Stick or the Hand?"

"The United States officially doesn't like to associate with assassins."

"Yet why are you speaking to me? I don't do assassinations anymore. I'm retired."

"Retired or not, you are guilty of committing a lot of political assassinations in your brief career."

"What do you want? If you're going to bring me in, I won't make it easy."

"I have no doubt you wouldn't make it easy, but we have a lot bigger fish to fry than you. What we want is you to assist us in helping save the world and in return you get a Presidential Pardon from President Ellis."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Either that, or we take you to the Raft."

"The what?"

"It's a new prison we designed and believe me, you won't see the light of day for a good long time after we send you there. It'd be ironic, actually, since Bullseye is down there with the Kingpin."

Elektra bristled warily then spoke.

"Fine, What's the situation you want me to get involved in?"  
Rumlow handed her a sealed file and Elektra opened it up to see information about a raven-haired man in green and gold clothing.

"His name is Loki Laufeyson. He's not from here and he is in possession of a new energy source."

"You want a clean kill or a message?"

"We want him alive."

"Oh, so you want to do it the rough way. Well, I like that. Wait a minute, this says he is from Asgard? What the hell is Asgard?"

"Another planet."

"Is this for real? You expect me to believe that you want a contract out on an Alien?"

"Yes."

"You know, you almost had me fooled. You really did seem like an agent of the US Government. There are no such thing as Aliens. This is the real world, not something out of a comic book."

Rumlow sighed then spoke.

"Well…I guess you chose poorly here. Take her into custody."

One man put a hand on Elektra's shoulder.

"Hands behind your back."

Elektra glared at the man.

"Look, I don't know what your game is but I'm not going anywhere with you lot."

Rumlow's cellphone rang and he checked it for a text. He smiled and pulled out a gun and shot a Big Dart into Elektra's leg unceremoniously.

Elektra pulled out the dart to see that it had rapidly injected a fluid into her leg. Her eyes crossed and she began to collapse. Rumlow spoke again.

"Miss Natchios, you are about to be proven wrong as you have just entered a larger universe."

Elektra passed out, drooling comically as she was picked up and carried on to a gurney to be wheeled onto a SHIELD van. As this was happening, Rumlow got another text message, this time from his real leader: Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. He quickly tapped in a text then deleted von Strucker from his contact list:

_They are Assembling. We need to act faster._


End file.
